


Let's Play

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Groping, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Day 4: Groping





	Let's Play

The day had started much the same as any other. Wake up, shower, head to the dining hall with Lance at a fashionably late time, ignore all the knowing looks at the dark splotches on her neck, eat breakfast, morning training, then free time before lunch. Free time for Pidge normally meant working on a new project, either by outlining the blueprints or tinkering with the physical materials, or she would be creaming Lance at video games – unless it was a shooter game, those wins went rightfully to the self-proclaimed Sharpshooter himself.

And it had started out with the latter, Pidge and Lance in the Paladins living area aboard the Atlas, lightyears away from Earth on a routine voyage around the universe in case planets far from Earth needed help, setting up the game console to relax. Pidge had slotted herself between Lance, her head being used as a headrest while she was enveloped in warmth of her husband.

As the game booted up, Lance seemed to get an idea from someplace or he had been thinking about it for awhile and only now got to bring it up.

“Have you noticed we don’t give each other petnames? We’ve been together how long now?” Lance started, and Pidge had to twist a bit to look him in the face.

“Why? I thought we didn’t need that cheesy crap.” She replied. “We’re already sickeningly cute enough.”

“I know, but…” Lance trailed off, his eyes on the game’s main menu that finally finished loading. “I’ve been thinking about some petnames I want to call you.”

“What? Like babe?” Pidge chuckled lightly as she set up the 1v1 battle they wanted to play together.

“More like, petnames only for our ears.” Lance’s voice dropped, his lips so close to her ear she twitched away, making a face when she looked at him. “I have an idea! A bet.”

“A bet?” The young woman quirked an eyebrow at her husband while her tone was deadpan.

“Yeah! If I win this, I get to call you whatever I want when we’re feeling frisky, y’know~” A hand that had been holding one of the controllers was now groping her chest, and the small breasts hidden in layers of clothing.

“What kind of names, Lance?” Pidge asked, slapping his hand away lightly. They had been caught too many times grabbing at each other’s asses in the Paladins living area to count, and it had been a good couple months since the last incident. She didn’t want that counter to return to zero.

“If I win, I’ll tell you all of them.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, sure they would roll out of her skull.

“And if _I_ win?” Pidge prompted.

“Whatever you want. Has to be something we keep to the bedroom, though, just between you and me.”

“Cunilingus for a week. Whenever I want, we’ll drop everything.” She said without missing a beat.

“Ohhh, hohoho. Sounds like a bet, Pidgeon.” The hand that had been just a couple seconds earlier groping her breast was now awkwardly waiting for a handshake. “So, do we have a deal? No cheating, no hacking the game. A fair 1v1 fight, winner gets the spoils.”

“You are so gunna regret this.” Pidge’s eyes had a fire behind them, and she took Lance’s hand, kissing him on the jaw quickly. “And either way, we might still be winners by the end of this.”

“I know this is a win-win for me. You don’t know what kind of petnames I want to use on you.” Lance said as the couple’s attention went back to the screen, choosing their characters to fight.

“Give me a taste, so I know what I have a low chance of seeing in the future.” Pidge responded, picking her go-to character and changing the skin while Lance looked at his options, like always.

“Well, the biggest one is Princess.” Lance admitted, and Pidge snickered.

“Wow, trying to make me into Allura much?” She mocked offense.

“No, no! I just, see you as my princess. You command me enough to be one, anyway.” Lance teased, and the young woman felt her cheeks burn.

“Asshole. I’ll make you eat those words.”

* * *

 

The fight lasts the entire fifteen minutes they set the round for. Both characters had the same amount of health for a good fourteen minutes before Pidge got the upper hand and dropped Lance’s health just low enough for her to win.

Pidge jumped up from her place, throwing a fist in the air with a shout of victory. “Suck my clit, Lance! Told you I’d make you eat those words!”

Lance only let out a groan of defeat, his head hanging. “Fine, fine, you win, fair and square.”

Pidge laughed happily, spinning around to face him with her hands on her hips. “For a week. Whenever I want. You have to drop whatever you’re doing, but it won’t be when we’re in the middle of any missions, or fighting.” She stated clearly to her defeated husband.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance shook his head, and when he brought it back up, she could see the grin on his face. “Like I said, this isn’t a punishment for me. I’d drop everything to eat you out even without this outcome.”

“Good. Glad we got that settled.” She said, looking smug with herself and missing the shit-eating grin on Lance’s face until it was too late.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, catching her off-kilter and the two crashed on the couch with Pidge’s chest smothering Lance’s face on accident.

“Thanks. I always wanted to die with my face between a hot girl’s boobs.” Lance’s snarky comment was muffled in her clothes until she slid down.

Pidge glared at him. “Shut up!”

“What? You are smokin’!”

“Not as smoking as you’ll be in a second.” She threatened half-heartedly, the words moot with how red her face was to the compliment.

“Is that a threat or a promise~” Lance teased, hands easily groping her ass without her trying to stop him. “Because you know how I love your threat-promises.”

“Gods, would you shut up?” Pidge couldn’t tell how red her face was, but she was burning up.

“Not until we start the week off correctly, according to our bet.”

She groaned, but at a certain squeeze on her ass, the sound turned needy halfway through. “Nngh, _fine!_ ” She shouted before dropping her voice. “Bedroom. Right fucking now.”

“With pleasure, Pidgeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of them is an exhibitionist and I can't tell who. Maybe it's both, but this is like the second or third fic where they are sexual in a public area lmaoo.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Almost through the week already!


End file.
